Dxd to vampire
by Slayer34567
Summary: Dxd to vampire: Tsukune Aono has a secret; he is really the son of Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory and with his trusty Queens Omote and Imote he travels to Youkai academy to helped set the bonds between Youkai and the three great powers but what awaits is a journey of surprise, suspense and romance for him and his family: IsseixRiasxHarm,TsukunexMokaXHarm Strong possibility of lemon
1. Birth

Chapter 1: Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd, Fairy Tail or Rosario vampire those belong to their respective creators and the idea for this fanfic comes from valgaav25 i am just taking it up. I plan to add some dragon slayers and other characters from fairy tail to fill roles in the story that are normally done by OC (original Characters) but i believe that if i use Fairy tail characters with new origins it will work better.

Issei was pacing enviously outside with the rest of the Gremory group and his own peerage (a grown up Kunou as one of his knights, Kiyome Abe as one of his rook, Ravel Phoenix as his bishop, Kuroka as his other bishop, to save her from execution with a mutation bishop piece, an angel/devil hybrid Irina as his one pawn (all 8 pieces used),Xenovia as his other knight and Le Fay pendreagon as his final rook, all of who had power ranging from high-class to ultimate class, the fact that he was able to make so may powerful individuals his servants and many with just one piece shows how powerful he has become,) and continued on for over 30 minutes before Kiba spoke up:

"Calm down Issei-kun, Rias-sama is not going to get you your son any quicker if you keep worrying like this"

He had stop calling Rias Buchou (President) After we graduated high school some 20 Years back and Issei was about answer but then

"You should listen to him little brother."

"She'll be fine otou-san."

"Nii-chan, Ane-chan."

Standing right there was the Maou Sizechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia Lucifuge, older brother and sister to Issei by marriage with Issei actually becoming more comfortable with addressing them as such after attending therapy over the first few years after highschool to overcome his insecurity issues caused by his murder at the hands of his first girlfriend, a fallen angel called Raynare posing as a girl called Yume to get close to him a keep an eye on his sacred gear 'Boosted gear '

"Ah, I haven't seen you this nervous since I asked you to call me Nii-chan"

Sizeches-sama belted out with a large Roarish laugh.

"Yeah, Well that would be it if you hadn't been to me and Rias wedding of course"

"Fufufufu, oh of course how could we forget you we shaking so much that it looked like you had just been in an earthquake" Grayfia-san giggled out but it was entirely true, Issei and Rias had married just after Rias had graduated from Kuoh Academy they had a small ceremony out in the Japanese country side with Friends, Family (Issei's Parents finding out about demons 6 months prior when they found Issei and Rias sleeping naked to each other with there wings and tails showing) and some important figures such as the Maous attending the ceremony and shortly and after the wedding during the reception Sizeches told Issei some surprising news…

*Flashback*

"Hey Otouto-san how are you doing."

"You just love saying that, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, But on to some serious some serious matters, since you defeated the poor soul of a Hakuryuukou who went into a juggernaut drive fuelled rampage near the capital, Lilith, there was a vote to decide on your status."

"Status?"

"After your many contributions to the safety of the underworld I am pleased to say Otou-san that by a unanimous vote you are will be promoted from a high class demon to ultimate class, congratulations."

Within 3 second Issei was passed out on the floor with foam at the mouth.

*End Flashback*

"Yeah, not one of my proudest moments but I don't really have that many to be proud of, oh but Ane-chan how are you and Kyouko doing?" Issei chuckled out.

"We are both doing just fine but she does seem a bit lonely maybe she will like having a little cousin, if I remember right it, Tsukune, what you have decided to call him" Grayfia

Replied casually, ever since Issei joined the Gremory family he and Grayfia have had a deal if he addresses them by familiar names (Tou-san=Father, Kaa-san=mother, Etc) then she would start acting as a sister in private times instead of a maid.

"Mister Hyoudou, MISTER HYOUDOU!" called a female demon nurs.e

"Yes, I'm Issei Hyoudou is my wife and boy okay?" Issei asked in a nervous voice.

"Yes they are both just fine, you can go in and see them right now" spoke the nurse and within 2 seconds Issei broke the sound barrier running into the birthing room. There he saw his beautiful wife and his new born baby son he the hugged both of them at once and said while crying tears of joy.

"Welcome to the family Tsukune."

Please review and sent any questions and suggestions to my PM.


	2. Growing up

Chapter 2: Growing up

*10 years later*

"Tsukune Hyoudou Gremory get back here right now!"

"No way Baa-san you'll just yell at me."

"Dam right I will, want the hell made thinks you could put itching powder in the laundry and get away with it?"

"Well for one you can't cat-Orff!"

"Well, well what do we have here TSU-KUN-E."

"Crap, Kaa-san , Tou-san" there standing right above him was his father and mother along with his uncle, Sizechs Lucifer, aunt , Grayfia Lucifuge, and his older cousins Millicas and Kyouko (only by 3 Years) and Kyouko's new queen Ruby Tojo, a former witch who was saved from death at a car accident in the human world causing her to be very mistrustful of any of human origins either by a parent being former human or being even a hybrid with a human.

"Of course the child of a former human and pervert would be a trouble making prankster" Ruby commented with a slight tone of pure hatred

"HEY, you can take all the pot shots at but not at my son." Issei roared at the young girl.

"I'm s-sorry" the witch spoke out with resistance before leaving quickly to return to her quarters.

"Man Musume what's her problem." Sizechs asks his daughter.

" Don't ask Tou-san, don't ask, I will try to sort her out." Kyouko replied with disappointment in her voice.

"Well any way why don't you kids go off and train and we will be down in a moment to see how strong both of you have become?" Rias speaks out trying to get rid of the children so that they could speak of official matters.

"Alright, Tsuki lets see who as become stronger" Kyouko easily falling for the deception. Despite being a pure blooded demon and a full 3 years older than him she is easily fooled.

"Alright, I will show you the true power of my partial dragon transformation." Tsukune catching on to his Kaa-san's plan said while faking to have fallen for the plot and then pretended to run off with Kyouko but once around the corner he said

"Stop, there just trying to get rid of us because they don't want us to hear so lets listen…" He said as he activated his partial Dragon transformation on his ears so he could hear, an old trick he learned when he ways Five to spy on peoples conversation.

*Back with the Issei's group"

"Now lets get down to Business, it appears that a group of Youkai now identified as "Fairy Tale" is planning to resurrect a ancient vampire know as "Alcuard" who over 200 years ago threatened to destroy mankind once and for all." Sizeches Spoke now that he was sure the children were away.

"What is so terrifying about just one vampire hell bent on wipe in mankind, I mean even if he is ultimate class he is just one vampire after all." Millicas asks his father

"He can no longer be called a man he is now a monstrosity after absorbing the bodies of countless different youkai and his power is said to rival that of the twin Heavenly Dragons and will only grow with the more bodies he absorbs." Sizechs said with a concerned face.

"It was only through the combined efforts of 3 Highly powerful monsters, the three great dark lords Miokgami Tenmai, Touhou Fuhai and their leader A vampire Named Akasha Bloodriver whose strength rivals that of the Maou and an entire clan of vampire assassins, the Shuzens, was he stopped but there were "complications"" Grayfia continued on for her husband

"What kind of "complications"" asked Rias with a continually worrying face

"Akasha Bloodriver was forced to let her self be devoured by the beast in order seal it from the inside and they slumber together for 170 years before the Shuzens were able to rescue her and during that time Akasha's and Alcuard's Shinso Blood" Sizechs answering his younger sister

"Shinso?" Issei asked with a serious face. It was times like this that made you forget that he still acts like a goofball and a huge perverts with friends and family just like his older brother.

"It's a special class of vampires with much greater combat abilities due to them gain the blood of the first vampire ancestors by killing the previous Shinso and drinking large amounts of their blood, drastically increasing the ability of their blood to be able to convert their Youkai, or demonic energy, into sheer power." Grayfia replied

"Well they are still vampires so they shouldn't be able to move during the day" Millicas stated hopefully

"Unfortunately not this is actually a sup species of the vampire race with different weakness and powers from the European vampires like Gasper that you know" Grayfia stated, showing yet again how bleak the situation really is.

"We need to act fast if we plan to assist our Youkai allies in dealing with this, Grayfia and Rias-imouto I want you's to go to Grigori fallen angels and the Heavens angel and coordinate an strike force in case Fairy Tale does manage to revive Alcuard, Millicas I want you to rendezvous with one of the three great dark lords Miokgami Tenmai the headmaster of an Academy the 3 founded, Youkai academy, You will met him there, Issei-otouto I'm sending you to where alcuard but theirs a bit more that we need to discuss, in private." Sizechs Commanded his family once he entered Maou mode

After Millicas, Grayfia and Rias had left to do their part Sizechs explained to Issei his part.

"Otouto-san, you have the most difficult part of all you are to KILL, AKASHA BLOODRIVER!"

There you you go two chapter in two days Pretty proud on myself for chapter 2, plan to make most chapter this length At least , most likely longer if includes lemon or fight scenes, please review and add comments along with suggestions to my PM.


	3. Destines Intertwined

*Author's Notes* I plan get as many chapters done as I can before the end of the holidays because I will have less time to Wright once I'm back to studying, also I plan to include Akasha in Issei's harm if I can work it in and the possibility of adding a few dragon slayers and other characters and magic from Fairy tail in if possible as both enemies and allies, if I can work them in.

Q&A: Guest: I do plan to make Tsukune's powers based around dragon powers but not exactly on Ophis and Great Red's power with the power of destruction being themed around dragons. I will be trying to give every one At least different powers for every characters, even if they are different versions of the same one.

Chapter 3: Destines Intertwined

"Wait, I though we were being sent to assist our Youkai Allies, Not to kill one of their leaders." Issei replied shocked to his brothers orders.

"Yes, we are going to assist them this is just the plan Akasha herself came up with." Sizechs replied trying to calm his little brother.

"Why, does she want herself dead." Issei asked knowing that his brother was up to a cunning plan that ends with the bad guys dead and the good guys happy.

"She doesn't, she knows that she as to die to end the threat of Alcuard forever."

Sizechs with a grin knowing the by the end of this talk he was going to both love and hate this plan.

"What, do you mea-oh ,no no no no no, you can't mean…" Issei coming to the figure out the plans of his Crimson headed Brother in-law plans

"Yes, you will help her kill herself after dealing with Fairy tail and then revive her as the Queen of your Peerage, Man you are the single luckiest person in existence you know that little brother." Sizechs spoke will suppressing his laughter at his Otouto-San' socked face.

"Wait, why me there has to be at least half a dozen more people of political importance that still have unused pieces in their peerage, so why me?" Issei said showing is recent found maturity since graduating high school. He decided not to attended university as he had became a high-class devil 3 months prior to graduation and had became an agent for his brother in-law and the other Maous, hunting down remnants of the Khaos Brigade, earning him even Greater fame in the underworld as a powerful man and a great leader, after taking lessons from his friend , Sona Sitri, in strategy and tactics in order to function better as a leader.

Then Sizechs and him discussed a startling piece of highly classified information that could upset the balance of the supernatural world if it was leaked to any enemy factions, to quietly for Tsukune to hear all even with his enhanced hearing and ended with Issei feeling doubtful in his own abilities. The only thing he could hear was "assassin", "a young girl about Tsukune's age" and "needs to be taken care of as well."

"I can't believe that they choose me of all people to fill in this role." Issei stated while clearly shocked

"Hey, listen we wouldn't have chosen you if there is anyone else that could do a better job and no one can doubt your abilities after all you have done for the underworld and it's allies so believe me when I say, You Have Earned This!" Sizechs Says with a reassuring smile with one hand over Issei's shoulder, it was moments like this that made Issei eternally grateful that he was welcomed into this family and that they care so much for him, it helped him to deal with the death of both his parents last year, with no extended family at all but three of his friends, Matsudra, Motohama and Aika becoming Sona's last 3 Pawns.

"Well, if I have to take up such an important task then I best get my peerage complete before hand, shouldn't I." Issei said with a newfound confidence installed in him by his older brother.

"Yes, It is best you complete your peerage before you take up such an important task."  
Sizechs says with pride of how his little perverted brother in-law as become a calm, collective and reliable asset to the underworld, and with that Issei was off to meet his future second in-command.

Sitting there on the floor in one of the many hallways of the Gremory's estate, was Tsukune and Kyouko, who has heard everything from Tsukune, both were in shock from over hearing what they believed to be their fathers planning to assassinated a child to stop a terrorist organisation. These children were both very mature for their ages and had been groomed from birth to one day enter the world of politics and they both were raised to believe that even if you are a demon you can be noble and honourable.

"I can't believe that they would do this, I mean to kill a child our age." Kyouko stated with sheer shock in her voice.

"Well, I wouldn't let them go through with it, we were raised to do what we thought was right, so how can we let our fathers murder an innocent girl even if its to stop a great evil like Alcuard, so are you with me or not?" Tsukune saying out loudly with determination after standing up. He firmly believed that his father , the great Heroic Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou could not possibly be a man who would kill a small girl, even if his life was in danger.

" Alright, I'm with you, but first we get My servants to help us, I don't like our chances of stopping Oji-san with out help." Kyouko spoke out knowing all too well his strength.

5 years before a group of rival demons broke into the Gremory estate in an attempt to steal the special traits of the Gremory clan for their own gained, by stealing the two youngest children of the Gremory clan while the more powerful members of the Gremory were away dealing with emergencies across the underworld but one of the older members of the family was there and he did not like kidnappers…

*Flashback 5 Years Earlier*

Two men dressed in pitch black military combat suits were racing through the Gremory Estate with a young unconscious child on each of their backs as they quickly attempted to make their escape before any of the more powerful servants or even an family member, and to their horror they got one of the two people that were both.

"Drop the children and step back from them right now or you will both die." Issei spoke with a commanding voice worthy of a member of the Gremory clan. His demonic power was so heavy that both of the kidnappers, who were both well into the high-class demon level of power, were suffocating under the heavy demonic power showing just how powerful that Issei has become. The one holding Tsukune did as he was told but the one carrying Kyouko just threw her to the ground, which awoke the young girl, and charged at him.

"Hah, a lowly reincarnated demon thinks he can command me, a proud member of the Marax clan of Dragon slayers, Roar of the Ice Dragon" The assassin from the Marax clan roared at Issei from about ten feet away. When the Pillar of ice reached Issei calmly manifested his gauntlet and fired a Dragon shot with his sacred gear announced Explosion and within 2 seconds the pillar, the caster and a large amount of the building and landscape behind him were all reduced to nothing.

"Fool, he was wrong about two things, one he was not a pure blooded demon as he came from a Former member clan of the 72 pillars which had lose its standing as it had human blood and two they re not a clan of dragon slayers as dragon slayer magic can only be learned by those with human origins, now lets talk shall we?" Issei had calmly stated to the remaining kidnapper and with in 2 seconds he was spilling the beans on those who had hired them. It turned out that it was a collective of several extra demons were seeking out the power of destruction along with other unique powers (Sacred gears, Rare magic, Powerful familiars, etc)so that they could stage a coup against the current government and restore the old polices of the underworld and he gave him the rendezvous point were they were supposed to meet up with the clans involved so that they could perform a ritual so that the could gain the heredity abilities of the powers of destruction from Kyouko and the defence against light based powers of dragons from Tsukune. After he learned this he checked to see if the children were okay and he gave them to some of the lower servants and went of to deal with this matter. Within 12 hours ,5 extra demon clans that were planning high treason were defeated and captured all by one man. That day Kyouko and Tsukune learned that sometimes tall tales about great and powerful heroes defeating overwhelming odds, may actually be true.

*End Flashback*

"That's definitely true, and since it's Tou-san I know one person who would love a chance to beat on him." Tsukune saying while analysing the situation and possible allies. He had learned to always plan ahead because when he has his own peerage they may live or die based on his decisions and he learned everything he knows about leading from his own mother and his aunt Sona, so he knows not to do anything stupid with out thinking.

"No, you can't mean him, he's a lose cannon and a hot gun, he maybe powerful but he would never listen to us." Kyouko stating in shock the Tsukune would even think to bring 'Him' along.

"Well, we need fire power and who's better to go up against my father and besides he knows he can't beat him head on so he'll do as we say so that he can at least get a one up on him." Tsukune reassures his cousin, knowing all too well that her fears are not groundless, but they need all the help they can get and he is the one person who will listen to them and assist them, who Isn't a member of either of their Peerages.

"Alright, well ask him but if he says no we drop it immediately." Kyouko said With a sigh, she knew if they wanted to act it they would have to do it fast and with that they quickly ran to gather Kyouko's peerage and to find 'Him', so that they could stop their fathers from making horrible mistake.

"Ruby!, Get everyone together and fast we got to go and now!" Kyouko command her queen and she did so with hastate. Within 10 seconds Kyouko's entire peerage was assembled, it really wasn't hard to get them all there, including Kyouko and Ruby Kyouko's peerage only had 4 members. The other 2 members are Erza Scarlet , a magic swordsmen that has been reincarnated by Kyoko with a mutation Knight piece, and Wendy Marvell, the adopted daughter of the sky dragon Grandeeney, a servant of Tannin who was lost in the crisis involving the then current Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer, going into a crazed juggernaut drive slaughter for unknown reasons. After explaining the situation and our plan they all agreed to help and we set off for our next destination.

"Eh, excuse me Tsukune-sama but how exactly do we how get there with out your patent's finding out?" It was a good question, all of the magic circles in and out of the Gremory and the surrounding areas were monitored to prevent illegal Magic circle usage. So they needed to pool a fast one and he had just the idea.

" Oh, I have a plan so just follow ." Was all he said and they all just watched him as he wrote down a note saying

" We are going to Tannin-sama's territory to visit a friend, well be back by dinner time"

"Wait, that won't work they can tell where the magic circle is taking us so they will know we are going after your father!" Ruby spoke with frustration in her voice. She clearly does not like the idea of working with Tsukune.

"Oh, we aren't going straight after my father we are going to get the one person alive who is always ready to fight my father." Tsukune spoke in a calm voice.

"Who?" Ruby asked growing more in frustrated with him each and every second.

"Natsu Dragnell, a fire Dragon slayer, Adopted son of Igneel, the fire dragon and Tannin's One and only Pawn, and … the current Hakuryuukou!" Tsukune replied with a Smile on his face. He knew if they could get Natsu to help then they had a good chance of stopping his father.

*Meanwhile at the Shuzen family Estate*

Akasha Bloodriver Stands watching out the window as her beloved daughter Moka Akashiya is taken away from the Shuzen home and away from her family that love her. She knew that even if they never meet again that the will always be connected even if there is thousands miles between them. Although it pains her, Akasha knows it is best that Moka be sent away and her memoirs and personality be sealed, it's a kinder fate then the one that shall befall herself. After the sealing ceremony the night before to prevent Alcuard's revival the accidental awaking of the Shinso blood within Moka , she heard some disturbing things about her new master…

*Flashback The Night Before*

The sealing ceremony was finished with the help of Sona Sitri, the current head of the Sitri Household, and her peerage they had a discussion about Akasha's new master.

"I hear as part of the plan to prematurely prevent Alcuard's resurrection you will have to kill yourself to desynchronise your and his Shinso and then get resurrected yourself as a member Issei Hyoudou's peerage, correct?" Sona asked, to which Akasha replied with a slight nod. Sona saw the worried face of Akasha and guessed it was because she saw her expression and guessed, correctly, that it was the result of Matsuda and Motohama, two of her pawns, spreading horrible and exaggerated rumours of Issei out of jealousy of him and his harem.

"Don't worry, I'm a personal friend of Ise-kun and I can personally assure you that he is a good man, a huge pervert, but a good man and I assure you that all the rumours of him forcing his Servants to perform Horrid sexual acts against their will" but the truth is he actually as his own harem, which is made up of his entire peerage and all the female's in his, wife and master's, peerage but I know for a fact that he did not force himself on any of them, and he truly loves each and everyone of them making time to go on dates and spend time with each of them." Sona said, trying to comfort the older woman, believing that she was feared for her own safety. She knew that even if the person was of great fame, under that was an actual person with worries like everyone else.

"That's no what I am worried about." said the older woman spoke surprising the younger woman. "It's my daughter, I'm worried that once a become a demon my daughter will never want to see me again or forgive me for sealing her and sending her away."

"Oh, if you are worried about that then I have an idea that you may find very helpful." Sona spoke with a small grin forming on her face.

"And what, may I ask is that." Akasha asked, growing more hopeful by the minute.

"Issei has a son, Tsukune, and as far has I know he still does not have any servants yet so he can reincarnate Moka and she can come with you." Sona explained quite factually. She quite loved that little Tsukune after all, she was named his Satanmother(Demon version of Godmother) after all .

"Well, I know that the Gremory clan is famous for being kind to their servants, but … there is problem of my other daughter Akua." Knowing full well how precious Moka was to Akua.

"Yes, the one trying to kill you and resurrect Alcuard?" Sona inquired, to which Akasha replied with a simple nod "Her file says that she is power hungry, hell-bent on destroying mankind and is totally obsessed with her sister ." Sona begin to think about how to solve this without killing the elder daughter, and then she got an idea.

"Why, doesn't Tsukune take both as his servants?" Sona ask the pink headed vampire.

"Wait, there's no way that Akua would agree to that, and if you forced her it's just slavery!" Akasha screamed in disgust. She knew that Demons had very low moral standard's compared to other species but even this surprised her.

"No, it will actually save her life, because if she actually attacked she would be listed as a criminal by many other Youkai and supernatural powers, and she would be hunted down and killed but, if you kill her and allow her to be reincarnated, she can be saved and rehabilitated." Sona explained to the ancient vampire, who was clearly misunderstanding her.

"Alright, when you explain it like that I have not choice but to agree to it." Akasha sighed in defeat.

*End of Flashback*

Akasha quietly lookout to the sky, pondering the events that were about to unfold. She wondered if what she was doing was right, or even if best thing for her daughters. Her mind then turned to her future master, as she heard the footsteps of her eldest daughter Akua begin to grow louder as she approached, she had heard stories about his bravery, power, Kindness and above all else, his perverseness. She saw her eldest daughter had just came into sight and she turned to face her, she believed that it was all for the best and that it ill be quite interesting to serve the new Asmodeus Maou of the underworld.

There done, that's quite a lot for one chapter, pretty proud of myself. So please review and also comment on my idea about making Issei one of the four great Maous and Natsu on being the Hakuryuukou, Vali's fate and that of the previous Asmodeus will be reviled later on the story. I may do a separate Fafic that is just a profile foil, with each chapter being a different character that is very different from their canon versions. Please comment.


End file.
